Tails of the Sohmas
by PhotoPhantom
Summary: Tohru finds a wet orange kitty on the street she takes it home to care for him but what happens when Kyo wakes up? She has never met the Sohmas before!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Twenty-one year old Tohru Honda was walking home after a long day of work, when it suddenly started to rain. At first the rain fell slightly but in a matter of seconds Tohru was drenched. She started to run her head to the ground and her brown pack over her head. She ran as fast as she could, but in her haste took a wrong turn. When she looked up from the dirt path she was on the edge of a forest. Tohru looked deep into the trees not wanting to enter, but something was compelling her to do so. Tohru took a deep breath and stepped into the forest.

She walked her eyes open wide ready for anything that would pop out at her, but as she looked from right to left she failed to see the tree root that lay before her. When Tohru fell she fell hard, she moaned in pain as she lifted her head. When she opened her mud covered eyes and came face to face with a wet orange cat.

"Oh my goodness!!" Tohru yelled looking at the poor cat. She quickly picked it up holding it close to her chest she ran through the rest of the forest her mind now set on getting the cat somewhere safe. In her state of mind she failed to notice the pile of cloths lying off the path.

She finally returned home the cat in one arm her bag under another and the keys to her apartment dangling from her mouth. She moved the cat into her other arm and unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Oh mom, I'm so tired I don't know how much more of this I can handle. Mom please help me I need someone to take some of the weight off. I know I have Uo-chan and Hana-chan and I should be very grateful…"She trailed off as the cat sutured in her arm. "Oh, that's right, don't worry Mr. Kitty you'll get a warm bed tonight," With that she put the cat on the char closet to the door and walked to her bedroom to change.

When she returned in her short pick shorts and long blue shirt she remembered the cat was still wet.

"Ohmygoodness! I almost forgot!! I'm so sorry Mr. Kitty you'll be dry in no time!" Tohru ran out of the room and returned with a towel. She turned the cat over so his belly was showing and started to rub him dry.

"There you go, good as new!" She exclaimed looking at the now fluffy orange cat in her arms. Tohru let out a long yawn and thought it best to go to bed.

"Come on Mr. Kitty, you can sleep with me tonight!" She scoped the cat in her arms and walked to her room. When she got there she slipped off her socks and slipped under the covers, Mr. Kitty tucked in by her side.

**Author note: I hope you liked it sorry it's short but I really wanted to get something up! See ya next chapter! PhotoPhantom **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! I wanted to thank all that reviewed I'm glad you read it! I wanted to apologize to all you pink lovers I misspelled it last chapter. Now, keep reading and reviewing!! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Oh and I forgot to say this last time!!!!**

**I don't own Fruits Basket!!!!!! Never have, never will! Sigh **

**PhotoPhantom **

Chapter two

Tohru woke to the sound of a rapid knocking intertwined with the ring of a door bell.

_That must be Uo-chan, she said she was coming by today… _Tohru thought, groaning she had slept in today since she had nothing to do. She reached over with her right hand to stroke her newly found Mr. Kitty, but as her hand trailed down her eyes snapped open. She looked to her side and saw a naked man with orange hair laying beside her.

The man moaned as her hand lay flat on his chest; he moaned again and turned on his side.

Tohru who was now wide awake had jumped out of bead she was very thankful that his lower half was covered by the blanket…_Wait, the blanket I was under…_Her hands shot up to her mouth as she gasped.

The door bell chimed again, she headed for the door just as the man let out a large yawn.

"What am I going to do? Uo-chan is at the door and…and…and…Who are you?" She asked desperately as a raped knock echoed through the house. "I can't keep Uo-chan waiting," She looked at the man sleeping soundly in her bed. "Don't move," With that she left the room.

Tohru stood at the door contemplating on whether or not to open it. She took a deep breath and reached for the door knob unlocking both locks with one swift movement.

As soon as the door was open a slight crack Uotani came bursting in, her arms wrapping around Tohru in a smothering hug.

"Oh Tohru why didn't you answer sooner I thought something was wrong!" Uo's head lay upon Tohru's when she suddenly jerked away. Looks of shock and disgust crossed her face.

As Tohru turned to see what Uo was looking at she herd a man speak.

"What the hell!? Where am I?!" The orange haired man looked from the bathroom to see the two women staring back at him. "Who the heck are you?!"

"So Tohru did you have fun last night?" Uotani asked a sly look on her face as she turned form Tohru to the man. Her gaze held on the man his eyes darting from girl to girl a blanket still covering his lower half.

"Wh-what?" Tohru asked befuddled.

"You know, did you two get it on last night?" She asked again.

"N-n-NO!" Tohru stammered. "I don't even know who this is!"

"Hey! Orangey did you do something to Tohru?!" Uo asked assuming the worst as she started for the man her fists raised.

"I don't even know who _she_ is!" He answered pointing to Tohru.

"Then why are you in her apartment?!"

"I don't know!"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean?" Arisa asked confused.

"What I mean is," He spoke slower as if to make her hear better. "I don't, know who, _she,_" He pointed to Tohru. "Is, I've never even seen her till now!"

"Than what are you doing in my apartment?" Tohru asked.

"Like I said I don't know!" He screamed his hands gripping his head. The man turned and walked back to Tohru's bedroom.

"Uo-chan I-I'll be right back," Tohru said trailing after the man. She caught up to him just as he sat on her bed. "Um…"

"Kyo, my name is Kyo."

"U-um, Kyo-san, do you know anything about how you got in here?" Tohru asked timidly her hands playing with her shirt.

"No I don't, I told you that!" Just as the words left his mouth he regretted it for he saw the hurt look on the young woman's face.

"I-I-I'm sorry; I just want to know how…" She trailed off with a gasp. "Mr. Kitty! Excuse me, Kyo-san have you seen an orange cat any where?! I need to find him!"

"What?!" Kyo yelled standing quickly, in the moment of surprise forgot he was naked and lost his blanket. Tohru turned in his direction to see why he suddenly yelled and before her, she saw a naked Kyo.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" She turned away quickly a cherry red blush crossing her face.

Kyo fumbled with the blanket and finally got it wrapped back around his waist, he sat back on the bed wishing he could remember something. But all he knew was his name and for some reason he could turn into a cat.

"Kyo-san, um, are you ok?" Tohru asked softly not wanting to make him mad again. "If I leave for a moment w-will you please s-st-stay here?" She asked not meeting Kyo's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'll wait here," He waved his hand toward the door, only staying because he wanted to know the answer to her question just as much as she did.

"Thank you," She bowed slightly. "I'll be right back," With that she left the room.

Tohru turned the corner her hand trailing along the white hallway wall. Her eyes turned to the ground she all most ran head on into Arisa.

"So does he remember anything?" She asked interest filling her eyes.

"No, he doesn't remember anything." She sighed he head lowered.

"Oh crap!" Uo said looking at her watch. "I have to get to work; you'll tell me if orangey does anything to you, right?"

"Of course! Now go or you'll be late!" Tohru said smiling brightly at Uotani as she stepped out the door.

"See ya tomorrow Tohru!" Were the last words she got out before the door was shut.

Tohru turned around and ran right straight into Kyo his crimson eyes widened as a loud _poof _and a puff of orange smoke surrounded them.

Tohru already surprised looked to the ground and saw her Mr. Kitty sitting on the ground his mouth open and eyes wide.

**Author Note: Hope you liked it!!!!!! Going to a sleepover tomorrow don't think I'll get something up tomorrow. Sorry, but I'll get it up a soon as possible.**

**Please review. Tell me what you think! **

** PhotoPhantom **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Hey guys hope you like this chapter! I'm kind of tired and I have a ****Headache**** so brace yourselves! Enjoy!**

**PhotoPhantom**

"Hey Yuki-kun do you know where Kyo-kun went?" Shigure asked. "I haven't seen him since he got mad and stormed out."

"Why should I care? I don't care what that stupid cat does," Yuki replied taking a leftover onigri and popping it into his mouth.

"I'm going to have to call Akito-san about this if he doesen't come back tonight," He sighed.

Yuki didn't reply he just stood there with eyes narrowed and hands clenched at his sides.

"I think I'll call Hatori in the morning, give Kyo-kun a chance to get back. Good night Yuki-kun! See you in the morning!" With that he trotted off towards his study.

Yuki walked up the stares to his room, and just sat. He wasn't able to get much sleep the memories of what Akito did to him plagued his mind. Finally his body gave into fatigue and he fell asleep.

He woke the next morning to the sound of a man's voice coming from downstairs.

At first it was muffled but soon Yuki was able to hear all too well who it was.

"Shigure, where is that darling brother of mine?!" Ayame asked as he looked though the house not leaving anything unturned.

"He's up in his room asleep right now; you might not want to wake him up, you know how he gets int he morning."

"Oh nonsense Shigure, he'll be overjoyed to see me!" Ayame practicly skipped up the stairs and to Yukis door.

Yuki, who was now half way out the window gasped as he herd a knock at his door, he didn't answer hoping the two older men would go away. His wish was not granted for the door flew open and Ayame came bursting in arms open wide. His eyes opened wide at the site of his brother's butt wiggling and legs kicking, trying his hardest to propel himself out the open window.

"Now, now my dear brother, that is now way to treat me! I came all this way to see you! We need to spend more time together!" Ayame stepped forward grabbing Yuki around the waste and pulling him tight he layed his head on Yukis breathing deep.

"Let go of me," Yuki said bluntly his words dripping with venom.

"If you wish brother, I'll just go hang out with Shigure instead!" His smile grew wide as he took the dog by the arm leading him downstairs.

"Ayame, I don't have time to play today, I have something I have to take care of first," Shigure said his face serious.

"Your really serious, what is it?" Ayame asked intrigued.

"Well, Kyo-kun hasn't come home yet, he's been gone for a day and a half."

"Have you told Akito about this?"

"Not yet, I was just about to call Hatori when you dropped by."

"Well then we can both go down together! It's been ages scene I've seen Hatori!" With that Ayame and Shigure left the house, Shigure in a black suit.

Yuki finding that the two men were being very quiet thought it safe to venture down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he found that they had all ready gone.

"I really need to move out of this house," He sighed and left back to his room for a change of cloths to go house hunting.

**Author Note: I'm really, really tired right now but I wanted to get a chapter up so if this one wasn't so good I'm sorry the next one I'll start earlier! Just bare with me the next one will be better I promise! So have fun and see ya next chapter! **

**What will happen when Yuki goes house hunting at an apartment complex? **

**PhotoPhantom **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: First I want to say thank you so much to all you reviewers out there! Your support is most welcomed! I'm happy to say that I am not tired now and that this chapter will most likely be written better! Hopefully…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket Natsuki Takaya does. **

**Well on to the next chapter! **

**PhotoPhantom **

Chapter Four

Tohru looked down at the orange cat below her; the first thought was to scoop the cat into her arms and ask him where he had been. She was about to bend down to pick the cat up when a loud _poof_ clouded her vision.

She let out a yelp at the now naked man in front of her and yelped she turned towards the front door a bright blush crossing her face.

Kyo gathered the blanket and put it back around his waist.

Tohru felt a tap on her shoulder and knew it was safe to turn around.

"You need some clothes," She stated. "Stay right there."

Of coarse Kyo being Kyo walked behind Tohru, and Tohru being Tohru didn't notice.

Tohru walked through the hall and into her bedroom walked to her small closet.

Kyo watched her from the door he saw her open the closet door tossed a few pink shirts to the side and then stepped into the very back of the closet and appeared a moment later with a black suit and white dress shirt.

She looked up from the ground just before running into Kyo who had walked up to the closet whale she was in the back.

Tohru let out a small yelp and dropped the suit.

"O-oh K-Kyo-san you scared me, I'm sorry but this is all I could find," She held out the suit for him to take.

He grabbed the clothes from her hands and walked to the bright pink restroom.

When he was done Kyo walked out tugging at the collar of the white dress shirt.

Tohru noticed that he had buttoned it up to the top, she walked over and un buttoned the three top buttons.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked.

"It's uncomfortable to have it buttoned up all the way so," She trailed off as a knock was herd at the door.

Tohru jumped at the sound, she turned from the door back to Kyo.

"You have to hide!" She whispered.

"Why?"

"I'm supposed to be living here by myself, your not supposed to be here."

"What does it matter your friend found out and that's probably her, right?"

"No Uo-chan is at work, I don't know who this is," She finished as she turned him around and pushed him into the hall. "Go sit in my room I'll come get you when their gone."

"Fine, fine whatever," With that he left.

Tohru then turned her attention to the door another knock was herd, she reached down and opened the door. Standing before her was a man with silver hair and eyes.

"Y-yes?" She asked.

"Hello, my name is Yuki Sohma, I'm going to be your new neighbor, I just wanted to come say hello," He looked to the ground.

"Oh! Well welcome Sohma-san!" Tohru bowed slightly Yuki returning the gesture. "If there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask!" She said excitedly.

"Um, may I ask what your name is miss?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Tohru Honda."

"I'm very glad to meet you Miss Honda, It's getting late and I just wanted to say hello. I shall see you tomorrow," Yuki bowed and walked back to his door just a few steps away from Tohru's.

Tohru closed her door and sighed, when she took a few steps forward she almost ran into Kyo again. When she looked up he spoke.

"I don't like that guy," He said his voice deep and threatening.

"Why? Sohma-san seems like a very nice person!" She said happily.

"I don't know just something about him," He turned away from her and plopped down on the couch, picking up a book that was on the table next to it.

"Would you like something to eat Kyo-san?"

Kyo twitched at the sound of san after his name.

"Don't call me san ok? I don't like it."

"Then what do I call you?" Tohru asked confused.

"I don't care."

"Kyo-kun?"

"What?"

"Nothing I was just trying it," With that she turned to the kitchen her mind now set on cooking Kyo something good.

**Author Note: Sorry it's short, but I got some things I need to do, well you know how it is…I hoped you like it! Please review! **

**PhotoPhantom **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: First I want to thank my dad for reviewing! And also I want to thank all you wonderful reviewers! Your support is what keeps me up all night writing the next chapter! Just kidding I don't all ways stay up all night… Well hope you like the next chapter! **

**PhotoPhantom **

Chapter Five

Tohru was in the kitchen fixing Kyo a salmon at his request, when she put the final touches on the fish she walked out to where Kyo was sitting and noticed his eyes were closed.

_He's sleeping. _She thought setting the fish on the table in the middle of the room, then she sat at the other end of the couch, her head resting on the wall.

_Oh mom, I don't know what this feeling is, it can't be love. I just met him yesterday! What am I going to do? _Then her mother's words rang through her head.

_Just be yourself and you'll be fine. _

"Thank you mom," She said just above a whisper looking over to Kyo her thoughts drifting to the young orange haired man sitting next to her.

In a matter of moments she was fast asleep, her head resting on the wall behind the couch and her feet tucked under herself.

_Kyo's dream_

_A young boy my age stood in front of me his jet black hair shadowing his soulless eyes._

_I stood there absorbing the words he spoke._

"_This is Kyo's true form? His body's all warped and ugly. And what's that smell? He smells terrible. It smells like something's rotting. Is this the cat spirit's true form?" _

"_It's disgusting," He said his sleeve covering his nose and mouth. _

_Who are you? I looked down to see that my body did not look like my own it had transformed into some beast. What am I?_

_Tohru's dream _

"_Mom Dad, where are you? Why did you leave me!?" I screamed looking at two gray tomb stones. "Why did you have to go, why did you leave me all alone?"_

_"Tohru-chan, is that you?" A woman wearing a black cloak and had matching black hair asked me._

_"Y-yes, who are you?"_

_"It's me," She came into the light._

_"Hana-chan!" I jumped for her. "Hana-chan, I don't know what to do, their gone, both of them!"_

_"Don't worry were here for you," Another voice said._

_"Uo-chan!" I said holding my arm out not letting go of Hana-chan._

_"We are all here for you," A mans voice said; I looked up and to my surprise saw Kyo-kun. Then just as he walked toward me Hana-chan and Uo-chan were gone. _

_"Tohru-chan, what's wrong?" He bent down his hands resting on mine._

_"I-I-I miss them so much! They just left me! I feel all alone!" I cried into his shirt and before he could answer a loud poof rang through my ears._

_There in front of me sat an orange cat._

_"Tohru-chan don't worry you have us," I looked passed his shoulder to see many people looking at me and Kyo-kun. I couldn't see their faces because they were all shadowed, but there was one person I recognized._

_"Sohma-san?" I asked looking up from the small cat._

_"Yes, Honda-san, what is it?" He asked waling towards me hand outstretched towards mine. I stared at him wondering why he had an expression of concern and care. _

_"W-what are you doing here?" _

_"I'm here for you Honda-san, we all are," He swept his hand towards the people behind him, I still couldn't see their faces, but I could feel they truly cared._

_"Who are they?" I asked my eyes locked on the people._

_"They are your-"_

"Tohru-chan, Tohru-chan are you in there?" A woman's voice said from the front door.

But Tohru was fast asleep in her corner of the couch Kyo on the other hand had woken up the minute the knock was herd.

Kyo grumbled as he got off the couch heading towards the door.

"Tohru-chan?" The woman asked. Kyo got to the door opened it and in front of him stood a woman in a black cloak and black hair to match. "You're not Tohru, who are you? I've not sensed your waves before." She said as she looked Kyo up and down.

"The names Kyo, who are you?"

"My name is of no concern of yours, what I want to know is what are you doing in Tohru-chan's apartment?" All the while she was saying this she walked passed Kyo and saw a sleeping Tohru. She walked over to the couch and gently shook Tohru to the waking world.

"Hana-chan?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes Tohru-chan, how are you doing?"

"Fine and how are you and your family doing?" She was now fully awake.

"Well, my brother has found a young girl to woo," Her mouth turned up slightly.

"Really!? What's her name, what does she look like?" She was so excited she failed to notice the knock at the door.

Kyo seeing that neither of the women were getting up he walked to the door opened it and came face to face with a young man with silver hair and purple eyes, and for some reason un known to himself he slammed the door in his face.

"Stupid rat he muttered under his breath," He walked back towards Tohru and Hana. Kyo sat next to Tohru who was still giddy with the news of Hana's brother.

"That wasn't kind of you," Hana spoke in a cold tone.

"What wasn't nice?" Kyo asked truly confused, he looked to Tohru for help but Tohru had herd none of what was spoken for she had been rambling about what she thought the girl would look like.

"It wasn't nice to slam the door like that; do you even know who that was?"

"No, did you?" He blinked a couple of times as he watched the girl in black sigh and turn back to Tohru.

A few hours passed and Hana went home as she left she sent a strong glare towards Kyo that said. _I don't trust you, and be nice to Tohru. _Kyo shivered as she left then Tohru turned to Kyo and asked.

"Kyo-kun, who was at the door?"

"I don't know he had silver hair, I didn't like him," Kyo folded his arms over his chest and walked over to the couch and laid down.

"It must have been Sohma-san I wonder what he wanted at this late hour."

"Whatever, I still don't like the guy, stupid rat," He said the last part under his breath so Tohru couldn't hear what he said.

"Well, it's too late now; I can't go talk to him. I know I'll go talk with him tomorrow and see what he wants."

"Sounds like a plan," Kyo said snuggling into the back of the couch. "I'll see ya in the morning."

"Um, Kyo-kun I have to work tomorrow, so you'll be here by yourself. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, whatever." With that he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Goodnight Kyo-kun," Tohru said as she covered Kyo with a blanket she had gotten out of the closet in the hall. With that done she walked back to her room and laid down to sleep.

In Yuki's apartment…

I'm almost sure it's him, that orange hair is unmistakable. Is it you? You stupid cat?" With that Yuki slept his next day planned out, he was going to find out just who this Tohru Honda was and why Kyo was staying with her.

**Author Note: Hoped you liked! I'm sorry it's not much longer than the rest of my chapters, but I can't get anymore out right now, so you're just going to have to wait till next chapter! Evil laughter here Oh and sorry it took me so long to write again I have been caught up in a lot of reading! A LOT! And I have to finish this book before I go out of town for Christmas vacation so it may be a while before I get the next one up! See ya next chapter! **

**PhotoPhantom **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Ya all sorry it's been quite a while it's just I've been feeling a bit distracted…right now all I want to do is stair at the sealing and…well nothing else so you see my problem! But I'm taking time away from my sealing gazing just for you! Now aren't you happy? He he, and also I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and happy holidays! May you all have a happy new year! I'm also sorry but I don't exactly know what Kagura and Shigure call each other.**

**PhotoPhantom**

Chapter Six

Flashback…

"You mean you don't know where my beloved Kyo is?!" Kagura screeched as fury enveloped her body.

"Now, now Kagura-chan all will be well!" Shigure said, followed by nervous laughter.

"How can you say that Shigure-san?! You don't even know where he is!"

"Why don't you go ask Yuki-kun? He just moved into a new apartment perhaps Yuki-kun has seen Kyo-kun," _I'm so sorry Yuki-kun, but it was either you or me…_Shigure thought to himself.

"Your right! Thank you Shigure-san!" Kagura said as she gave Shigure a bone crushing hug.

"Y-Your welcome Kagura-chan. Now w-will you please let go?" Shigure gasped.

"OH! I'm sorry!" She blushed letting go of Shigure.

End of flashback…

_So now here I am address in hand and I still can't find my way there! _Kagura thought as she passed the same bakery for the third time.

Another flashback…

"Kyo-kun, I'm leaving for work. Your breakfast is on the table, lunch is in the fridge. I'll see you around dinner, is there anything I can get for you while I'm our?" Tohru stood waiting for him to reply. She heard the refrigerator open then close.

"Yeah, will you get some milk?" Came Kyo's voice.

"Ok! See you at dinner!" With that Tohru left the apartment.

End of flashback…

Tohru was now walking down the road her eyes cast down to her feet. She was deep in thought the only thing on her mind was the handsome orange haired man.

_Kyo-kun why don't you remember anything? What happened? Where did you come from? Where's your family?_

A few yards away from Tohru was another girl young girl thinking of the same person.

_Kyo-kun where are you? Where did you go? Why did you leave me? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL?!_

Kagura screamed in her thoughts her fists clenched by her sides, her eyes now filled with tears. Not wanting some stranger to see her so weak she looked to her feet.

_Kyo-kun please come back, I miss you. _She kept her eyes on the ground.

Now both girls were looking at the ground heading straight for each other, they were just a step from the other when.

"Ouch, oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, are you all right?" Tohru asked her cheeks red.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," Kagura said sadly, thoughts of Kyo still swarming in her head.

"No it wasn't your fault, I was looking at my feet I should have been watching where I was going," Tohru replied with a smile.

"No it's really all right, but I was wondering if you knew where these apartments are. I've been walking all morning and I can't find it," She reached into her pocket and pulled out the paper with the address on it.

Tohru took the paper and looked at the address.

"I can take you there, I live there!" She grabbed Kagura's hand and led her away.

As they were running Kagura and Tohru started talking.

"Tohru-san this was really not necessary you could have just pointed me into the right direction," Kagura said as the apartments came into view.

"It's no problem really! I was just on my way to work."

A few moments later they were at the door step of Tohru's home.

"Now, what was the apartment number?" Tohru asked.

"It's the one right next to yours! How lucky!" Kagura replied looking at the paper with the address on it.

"I'm sorry Kagura-san I would stay and make sure you found who you were looking for but I have to be at work." Tohru said head bowed.

"Oh! It's no problem Tohru-san!" She smiled as she waved goodbye. When Tohru was out of site Kagura turned back to the door and knocked. She heard rustling coming from inside. "Yuki-kun open up!" She knocked again.

"I'm coming I'm coming," He replied. As soon as the door was open Kagura pushed past him and into the room.

**Author Note: Well, did you like it? I'm SO sorry I got it up so late. I really was trying to get it up earlier! I had a lot to do…I'm trying my best to keep posting chapters as soon as I can.**

**PhotoPhantom**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews! It keeps my spirits high! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And to all the curious minds out there Tohru and Kyo will be falling in love very soon I just don't want to rush it so it seems fake. Tohru is going to ask about Kyo as well all will work out in the end! Well onto chapter seven! WARNING!!! Kyo spoilers in this chapter…From book six!**

**PhotoPhantom **

Chapter Seven

Tohru had gotten off work a little later than she had hoped, as she walked down the road towards her apartments it started to rain.

When she neared her home she failed to notice two bright gold eyes watching from a distance. She was only a little ways away when it started raining harder, in a matter of seconds she was completely drenched.

"I sure hope Kyo-kun didn't leave the house today, I wouldn't want him to be stuck out in this rain," She said aloud running as she tried to escape the rain. When she finally arrived at her door step she saw that Yuki's front room light was still on.

_I wonder how Kagura-san knows Sohma-san._ She thought as she walked though the door of her apartment.

The first thing Tohru saw when she stepped through the door was a few scattered dishes on the floor, the next thing that she saw shocked her but she did not know why.

Kyo was sound asleep on her couch, she let out a quiet awe sound then walked towards the hall.

Meanwhile in Yuki's apartment…

"Now, now Kagura-kun, slow down and say that again," Yuki said as he cleaned up the broken pieces of the third plate to be broken evening.

"I SAID, w-where is m-my belov-ved K-Kyo!" She cried choking on her words.

"Calm down Kagura-kun, I'm sure he hasn't gone far," _I'd tell her my theory about Honda-san but I would rather not bestow this burden upon her…_Yuki thought as he watched Kagura slam her fist into the wall making a dent as she mumbled some choice words.

"How can you tell me to calm down?! My beloved is missing and nobody knows where he is! I CAN'T CALM DOWN!!" She replied throwing any and everything she could find.

"KAGURA!!" Yuki screamed looking down at the plastic cup that had hit him in the face not wanting to be hit again he lost his temper and yelled.

"Y-Yuki-kun, I-I'm sor-sorry I-I just miss him so much!" She cried hot tears streaming down her face.

"Calm down Kagura-kun, it'll be ok, I'm sure he'll show up soon," Yuki said putting a comforting hand on Kagura's shoulder.

"You'll call me if anything happens and you find him, right Yuki-kun?" Kagura asked her voice just above a whisper.

"Yes I'll call, now go home and get some rest," Yuki then guided her to the door sighing inside realizing the worst was over.

"I'll talk to you later Yuki-kun, don't forget to call if you find something!" Kagura called over her shoulder as she walked down the steps umbrella in hand because it was still raining.

Back with Tohru and the closet…

Tohru was facing a problem, she was standing in front of the closet in the hallway trying to decide on which blanket would be most comfortable for the sleeping Kyo. Finally after about ten minutes of searching she found the perfect blanket. It wasn't too short or itchy it was a bright pink with golden frills at the ends.

_It may not be the manliest color. _Tohru thought. _But it's the most comfortable blanket I have. _She walked from the hallway back to the front room and saw the rain had not let down in the least bit if anything it was raining harder. She walked over to Kyo and noticed he had not moved an inch.

_Wow he must have been really tired to sleep so deeply._ She thought covering him up with the blanket, then she did something that surprised herself, she leaned down her head above Kyo's. Kyo who was still fast asleep was dreaming of much darker thoughts, unable to keep his mind from dreaming he moaned in his sleep unable to stop the flood of unpleasant memories.

"_It's his fault! It's all his fault!" A young Kyo screamed. "I'll kill him and then I'll kill myself! Then you'll be satisfied right? If I die too, you'll be satisfied right!!" _

"_Kyo-chan let's go play!" A young Kagura said happily._

"_Okay! Okay, Kagura-neechan!" He replied grabbing Kagura's hand. _

"_Look at it! How the heck could you screw up something so simple Shishou? You really are no good at this," Kyo said holding up a burnt fish. _

"_NNNN…It looks like I still need a lot of training too," Kazuma replied as Kyo smiled up at him._

"_It's disgusting," Akito said words dripping with hatred.   
This is Kyo's true form? His body's all warped and ugly. And what's that smell? He smells terrible. It smells like something's rotting. Is this……the cat spirit's…true form? It's disgusting," Akito stated coldly as he looked at a fully transformed Kyo. _

"_Akito's wrong. You are human, like everyone else," Kyo's mother said looking as if she were trying to reassure herself more than her son. "You're just under an evil spell for a little while that makes you turn into that." _

"_As proof," She continued. "Look…you changed right back. It's all right. I'm not scared a bit. You're my son and I'm proud of you."_

"_f it would help your mother……would** die **for you. Your mother loved you more than anyone!!"_

'_Why do you always say things like that? You won't even acknowledge the **real **me……So why are you always acting like you love me so much? **Stop it!! **Don't force that love on me! I don't need it! I don't care if you find me scary…I…I just……more than anything else……I wanted us to be **together.**' _

Kyo was now sweating his eyes closed tight, his breaths come short and quick. Tohru seeing this stopped right before her lips connected with his forehead, noticing his pained expression she knelt by the couch and watched as he mumbled a few words.

"I-I just wanted us to be to-together," He said his face still scrunched up in pain, Tohru leaned closer listing as hard as she could and hoping he would continue, and to her pleasure he did.

"_From what I hear it seems like suicide," A ghostly voice rang out in Kyo's head._

"_But no one knows for sure," Another said._

"_I guess it was so hard on her having the cat as a son that she killed herself."_

"_Poor thing."_

"_If she hadn't had that child."_

"_Shut up." Kyo said quietly not wanting to hear anymore._

"_The boy doesn't even cry." _

"_Even though his mother died."_

"_And **he's **the one who pushed her to suicide."_

"Shut up! It's not my fault!! It's not my fault!!" He screamed making Tohru jump back in surprise.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about, maybe I'll ask him when he wakes up. But by what he's saying it can't be too pleasant. Maybe I should wake him up. _Tohru thought scooting back to Kyo's side.

"_That's right," Kazuma said kindly. "I know," He walked towards Kyo a kind expression plastered across his face._

"_Pleased to meet you. I am Kazuma Sohma."_

"_It's not my fault…It's not my fault!! It's not my…"_

"_It's all right." Kazuma replied kneeling down. "It's all right. **I know.**"_

"_Kyo…?" He asked as he watched Kyo burst into tears. "Won't you come stay with me?" Kazuma asked. _

"_I may not look like it……but I'm actually an instructor at a karate dojo. If you're interested you should try it."_

'_This man…' Kyo thought. 'Why did he want to take me in? I didn't know if it was sympathy or if he was following someone's orders.'_

"_Hey, look at Kyo," A young woman said._

"_Kazuma-kun really took the boy in," Another said._

"_I know that kid must have been hard on his father, but I wouldn't wish him on poor Kazuma-kun."_

"_Tell me about it! He's so young. Of all the things…"_

'_I didn't realize it then, but' Kyo thought as he watched the memory unfold before him._

"_From now on…" Kazuma said lifting a very surprised Kyo into the air. "…you will have to breathe the air of higher places." _

'…_He was the first one to show me the "outside" world.' Kyo thought wondering in the back of his mind where these memories were coming from. He knew somehow that they were his memories but he was confused as to where they were coming from or what happened after. _

'_He took my hand…'_

"_Wh-wh-what is that?" Kyo asked Kazuma as they looked at a train._

"_It's a train," Kazuma replied._

"_T-train."_

'…_And stayed by my side.'_

"_You must also train your spirit. Patience," Kazuma said as he watched Kyo struggle to sit up straight._

"_H…Hey, you're a Shishou, right?" Kyo asked excitement shining in his eyes._

"_Eh?" Was Kazuma's only reply._

"_On tv they were calling a Karate instructor 'Shishou,' so you're a Shishou right?"_

"_Ah ha ha! That may be right. But……None of my students will call me that," Kazuma replied laughing._

'_He helped me.' Kyo thought as he watched himself as a young boy walk up to his Shishou's dojo._

"_Shi…Shishou…" Kyo said peering around the corner getting the attention of Kazuma._

"_Welcome home……Kyo!" He said._

'_Shishou helped me **so much,**' Kyo thought. 'So much that…that I wish Shishou was my **real **father.'_

"_No way!" An older version of himself yelled. "**Shishou isn't my dad!!"**_

Tohru sat watching Kyo as his face went from pained to calm to confused, then he started yelling something.

"Shishou isn't my dad!!" He yelled and Tohru jumped back again just as a crack of thunder rang through the apartment. "He isn't my dad!!" He yelled again, causing Tohru to look away from the window and back to him.

When she looked back she saw that Kyo was sweating and still screaming the same thing, she then ran to his side grabbed his hand and sat on the edge of the couch. His hand tightened around hers looking for a sense of comfort, Tohru being the mother of all comfort gave it to him.

She leaned down and gave him a small kiss on the forehead making him relax completely.

_Who are you where did you come from? _Was the only thought that went through Tohru's mind before she fell into a deep sleep her hand still enclosed in Kyo's.

**Author Note: I know I know don't stop here, but I need a break…I hope you liked this chapter! The next one is going to be much better I have lots planed!**

**Please review!**

**PhotoPhantom**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Hey everyone thank you so much for your awesome reviews!!! I hope I haven't lost any readers because of my dreadful delay…I have had a small case of the blues. My mind has been in a fog. I am SO sorry for taking so long! I will try my hardest to not do this anymore. Please read and review!**

**PhotoPhantom **

Chapter eight

Kyo woke the next morning a feeling of warmth running though his body; he looked to his side his eyes still hazy from sleep and saw Tohru, her head resting by his.

_Wh-what!? Wh-wh-what is she doing right next to me, asleep?!_ He thought rubbing his eyes with his free hand. And indeed when he looked back Tohru was still laying there a comfortable look plastered across her face.

Kyo wanted to wake her but for some reason he couldn't move, her hand upon his felt right.

_Why did she sleep by me? Does she like me? W-wait, s-she can't like me, from what I remembered last night…I'm nothing more than a monster._ Kyo thought as he closed his eyes, his thoughts returning to his dreams. _S-Shishou…Who does that name belong to?_ Though Kyo did remember most of his dreams the names didn't stick, but a new sense of pain erupted though his body and he quickly pushed the memories aside. He started thinking of more pleasant things, like Tohru.

_She's been with me, even though she knows about me turning into a cat…that's not as bad as some of the things I saw last night, but…_His thoughts drifted as said girl stirred.

_Oh no…She's waking up! What do I do?! _Kyo thought looking around franticly, but as he thought on what to do Tohru had fully woken up and was now staring at Kyo a dreamy smile crossing her face. Then just as she was about to get up her eyes closed and she fell to the floor.

"T-Tohru?" Kyo asked aloud wondering what was wrong but all he got as a response was a muffled squeak. "I-I don't know what to do, how did you get sick?" He asked but all he got was the same squeak as before. He walked over to her and felt her head, the moment his hand touched her forehead he snatched it back. "You're burning up!" He screamed as he yelled at the girl he noticed her clothes were extremely wrinkled and dirty. "You got wet in the storm last night didn't you?" Kyo asked more to himself than to Tohru, but to his surprise he got a response.

"Yes."

"Tohru are you awake?" But this time there was no reply. "Why did you get home so late?" He asked hoping for an answer, and to his delight there was one.

"I got off work late."

"Why didn't you change out of your wet clothes?"

"Kyo needed a blanket."

"Why didn't you change after getting the blanket?"

"Kyo was yelling something."

"Why did you sleep by Kyo I-I mean me?"

"Because he looked so sad, I had to do something so I held his hand and accidentally fell asleep," And after she finished her sentence she fell into a deep sleep.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked a little concerned, but he got nothing back from the sleeping girl.

"I guess she's asleep again, I should call a doctor," And as he spoke a name entered the back of his head _Hatori. _"Huh?"

After a few minutes of Kyo pacing back and forth Tohru's fever got worse she was now at 103. Kyo being the guy he was of coarse had no idea what to do. He tried to pick her up and take her to bed but in doing so transformed into a cat.

"Tohru can you get up?" No reply. "Tohru please, I need you to walk for a little while," Kyo pleaded with the sleeping girl.

Tohru moved a bit, then her eyes opened and she stood up, she walked over to Kyo and picked him up.

"Come on Mr. Kitty, lets go to bed," Tohru said completely out of it.

"W-wait, Tohru are you feeling any better?" Kyo asked from his place in Tohru's arms.

"Wh-who said that?!" Tohru screamed turning around to face the door.

_I guess that's a no…_He thought as he sighed.

Tohru walked back to her bed and laid down Kyo still held tight in her arms.

Soon after Tohru was sleeping soundly, next to her a fully clothed Kyo sat at the side of her bed with a cold rag.

"Tohru are you feeling any better?" Kyo asked after she had woken up.

"I'm feeling a lot better now thanks to Kyo-kun," She replied eyes half lidded as she tried to get up.

"Don't get up," Kyo said pushing her head back down.

"But I have work."

"You're not going," He replied crossing his arms.

"B-but I have to."

"No, you don't, your sick they'll understand."

"B-but-"

"No buts!" Kyo cut her off. "You stay here and rest."

"O-ok, th-thank you Kyo-kun," She said softly, and after a long while she was fast asleep.

"Finally," Kyo sighed. "I thought she'd never fall asleep." With that he walked to the couch and laid down for a nap.

When Kyo woke up a few hours later it was stormy outside and the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen could be heard.

_Dang, why is it so stormy all of the sudden? _Kyo thought rubbing the back of his head, eyes still closed.

He got up and walked to the kitchen wanting to know who was cooking.

"Shishou?" He asked rubbing his eyes still half asleep.

"K-Kyo-kun! You're up!" Tohru yelled startled.

"Wh-what?!" Kyo screamed fully awake and now completely red at seeing Tohru in short shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

"I didn't know you'd be up, I was just doing some work in the kitchen. Is there anything you need?" Tohru asked still looking at the few dishes left to wash.

When Kyo was finally snapped out of his flustered state by her question he replied.

"What are you doing out of bed?! You're still sick; get your butt back to bed!" Kyo screamed.

"B-b-but…" Tohru stuttered.

"No buts you're still sick you need rest!" He continued to yell a bit louder than necessary.

"B-but Kyo-k-kun I'm not…ah…ah…achoo!"

"See you're still sick!" Kyo yelled walking towards her and grabbing her wrist, dragging her down the hall and into her room. "Now lay down," Kyo instructed pulling the covers back and pointing to the bed. Tohru obeyed this time and went to bed, Kyo stayed until she had drifted to sleep his eyes becoming heaver.

"Goodnight Tohru, I'll see you in the morning," And with that he left the room and slept the rest of the night dreams of a past long forgotten invading his mind.

**Author Note: I hope you liked it I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update!!!!!!!!! I feel so horrible! My brain is being mean to me…it wont think properly…yes you all know what it is the dreaded writers block…Don't worry you pretty little heads off though, I'll get new chapters up soon the creative juices are close to flowing smoothly again. I will have many chapters coming so keep reading and look for updates, and please don't go without leaving a review I love them so they lift my spirit and keep my fingers moving! See ya next time!**

**PhotoPhantom**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: Hello again! I'm sorry I took so long I've had a lot to do; I had to work on some stuff for a competition and had no time to write. I'm happy to say that I was a First place ribbon and mettle and two third place ribbons! And then I had to write a report on Operation Desert Storm. And now I'm back and ready to write! Please keep reading and reviewing! **

**PhotoPhantom**

Chapter nine

"Are you sure that's a good idea Aaya?" Shigure asked his white haired friend.

"Of coarse I'm sure! Yuki will be overjoyed to see me!" Ayame replied overconfident. "I'll see you later Gure-san!" And with that he bound out of the room.

"I'm sorry Yuki," Shigure sighed. "I tried…"

Meanwhile…

Kyo tossed and turned as a dream of a young girl with brown hair flooded his mind.

"_Kyyyoooyo!!!!" The girl whined, as she chased Kyo around the house._

"_Go away! I don't love you quit coming to see me!" He yelled from his new perch on the roof of the house._

"_Kyo get down here right now!"_

"_NO!"_

"_B-b-but Kyo, I-I love you," She sniffled._

"_Well I don't love you!" Kyo screamed back not looking at her tear filled eyes, for fear of caving._

"_Kyo…" She said in a threatening tone. "I love you…and…you love me…now get you butt down here!" She pointed to the spot next to her. _

"_NO! I told you no and I'm sticking with my answer!"_

"_Don't make me come up there!"_

"_Fine I won't make you!"_

"_KYO SOH-"_

But before she could fill in Kyo's last name for him he was woken up by a commotion next door.

Next door…

"My darling brother, I did not come to ruin you life! I came to make it better!" Ayame said his hand placed proudly on his chest.

"I'm not letting you in!" Yuki's muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"I'm not going away until you do!" He replied in a sing song voice.

"That's ok stay there," Yuki said as he walked away from the newly locked door.

"Dear brother, how could you lock me out of your home?" Ayame asked form behind Yuki.

"W-What?! How did you get in here, I locked the door!" Yuki screamed.

"I used my key," Ayame stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Who gave you a key?"

"Why the beautiful young lady in the office," Ayame said dreamily.

"I don't believe you, you probably slithered your way around wale she was away."

"Now, now dear brother do you have that little faith in my being honest?" He asked his face falling.

"No I don't have little faith, I have no faith."

"Why deer brother you wound me!" Ayame said his head hung low.

"You sound like Shigure, get out."

"Not until you tell me you love me!"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please!!!!"

"NO!! Get out!"

"Not until you saaaaayyyyy it!"

"No!"

"Say it!!!"

"NO!!!!!"

"Shut the hell up!!!" Kyo yelled as he banged on the wall.

The siblings fell into silence at the familiar voice.

"Was that…?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know," Yuki replied.

"Well then let us go find out!" Ayame said grabbing Yuki's wrist and dragging him out of the apartment.

Ayame and Yuki stood in front of the door waiting for the people inside to answer.

"But this is Miss Honda's apartment, why would Kyo be staying here. He's not even that stupid, he wouldn't stay in a girls home," _Would he? _Yuki asked himself in afterthought.

"Oh ho ho! Kyonkichi is staying with a girl?! What has happened in the time I've been away from you dear brother?! Have you found yourself a lady friend as well?" Ayame asked Yuki nudging him in the side with his elbow.

"Shut up, someone's coming."

"Hello?" Tohru asked as she opened the door. "Oh Sohma-san, is there something you need?"

"Hello dear girl, my name is Ayame Sohma I'm Yuki's older brother, I'm so glad to meet you!" Ayame said as he took Tohru's hands in his, thus causing Tohru to blush.

"Hey, Tohru who is it?" A male voice called form the back.

"It's Sohma-san and his brother," Tohru called back.

"Kyonkichi is that you?!" Ayame called pushing past Tohru.

"Stop calling me that!" Kyo yelled back.

"Um, Kyo-kun do you know him?" Tohru asked turning to face Kyo.

"Huh? I don't…uh…."He tried to finish his sentence but was cut off by a shock of pain that ran through his head…

**Author Note: I'm sorry that it took me so long and that I ended it so short here but I wanted to set you all at ease and let you know that I haven't fallen off the face of the earth…he he…Again I am so sorry that I took so long but it's about to get really good. I promise. (I just hope it's a promise I can keep…) But don't you worry your pretty little heads off. I promise to be quicker at getting the next chapters up. Like I said I had many things going on at once. I'm really sorry it so short. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: OK my faithful readers or those who just get a kick out of skipping to the last chapter. This may be the last chapter for quite some time I know I know it's been a long long time since I've updated but I have some bad news. I blew out my knee and am now in the hospital and I am still recovering from the first part of it all then comes Physical Therapy to help me learn how to walk with my right leg again, which gives me little time to write. I hope you understand and I'm going to try to write as much as I can whale I'm going through this my writing my be a bit off though pain medication does wonders for my leg…it's not so good for the way your mind works. When this chapter of hell is over in my life I will write more and faster I promise! If I can make it through this I can defiantly write more! I love you all you wonderful reviewers!!!!! **

**I'm sorry bows head I keep forgetting this…**

**Disclaimer Fruits Basket does not belong to me whispers under breath as far as they know lightning comes from sky and thunder rumbles in the distance Ok Ok! It doesn't belong to me…sigh and never will. **

**Ok I just wanted to do this basically because I'm bored and I have writers block…scratches head and laughs nervously **

**Chapter One Words 516 **

**Chapter Two Words1,063**

**Chapter Three Words 587**

**Chapter Four Words 752**

**Chapter Five Words 1,348**

**Chapter Six Words 803**

**Chapter Seven Words 1,806**

**Chapter Eight Words 1,329**

**Chapter Nine Words 861**

**Chapter Ten Words **

**Chapter ten**

Kyo clutched his head falling to his knees, his head was pounding.

"KYO!" Tohru shouted kneeling down beside him.

"I-I'm all right Tohru don't-" But he was cut off again from another shot of pain, he grunted grabbing his head.

"Kyo do you need anything?"

"N-" He tried but grabbed his head again.

"What's wrong with him?"Ayame asked looking at Tohru.

"I-I don't know," Tohru replied as her eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm fine really," Kyo said the strain in his voice apparent.

"You stupid cat, what did you do this time?"

"Shut up you dang rat!" Kyo yelled jumping up his fists raised facing Yuki.

Tohru just stood there eyes swirling, her own head starting to hurt, "Um, Sohma-san do you know Kyo-kun?"

"Yes Honda-san I do."

"Wait, what?" Kyo asked the pain in his head coming back as he sat on the floor. "Ah!" He screamed as flashes of his life shot through his head. "Yuki…Shigure…Shishou…" He whispered before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Kyo?!"

"Don't worry Honda-san he will be fine, may I use your phone?"

"Y-yes."

"Thank you…um where is it?"

"OH! I'm sorry, I didn't even think," Tohru said getting up a little too quickly and tripping over the fallen Kyo falling right into Ayame making him transform.

"Well this isn't good…" Yuki sighed his hand falling over his eyes, as he looked at Tohru who now laid on the ground a bit stunned.

"This isn't good," Ayame said slithering up to Yuki. "Seems that there's another reason to call Hatori, you better hurry before she's able to understand what just happened."

With that Yuki walked into Tohru's apartment and started his search for the phone.

He found it a couple of moments after he left Ayame, picking up the phone he dialed Hatori's number.

"Sohma residence, Sohma, Hatori speaking."

"Hatori, this is Yuki I need you to come to this residence…"

Hatori listened on the other end thinking of better things he could be doing at this time other than listing to his cousin complain about his older brother, _He is quite annoying I have to admit. _He ran his hand down his face trying to calm himself.

"Calm down Yuki and explain what happened," Yuki was about to explain the whole story when Ayame snatched the phone.

"Hatori! How have you been?!"

"Shut up Ayame, and give the phone back to Yuki," Hatori sighed.

"Oh but Hatori, I HAVE to tell you something!"

Hatori sighed "What?"

"_I_ found K-"

"Shut up brother," Yuki said looking at Ayame now standing there his hand to his ear.

"Yuki what's going on?" Hatori asked.

"We found the stupid cat," On the other end of the phone Hatori's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Where are you?" He bluntly asked getting up from his desk and grabbing his coat off the coat rack, as Yuki told him the address he gathered his medical supplies and headed towards the doorway. "Ok I'll see you there," Setting the phone on the table next to the door and grabbing his car keys he left.

Back at Tohru's…

Tohru was now laying on the couch still not quite awake, she was in the middle the land between the waking world and the world of dreams.

In her mind all that she thought of was the orange haired boy that she had taken a liking to.

"Well that was fun…" Yuki said looking over at the sleeping girl, his mind going back to how they got her to the couch.

_Flashback…_

"_Well," Ayame started looking at a passed out Kyo and a fallen Tohru. "Oh brother dear what are we going to do? The girl is bound to get up soon and I'm still a snake."_

"_We'll just have to wait for Hatori, then he can erase her memories of you transforming," Yuki said looking at Tohru who now began to stir, when she woke the first thing she saw was the golden eyes of a snake, but that wasn't the worst of it._

"_WHA!" She screamed as a "poof" rang through the hose and standing before her was a naked Ayame, crawling back and accidentally hitting her head on the door frame now joining Kyo in being unconscious. _(**Author Note: Today I had surgery to cover up my fasciotomies ((Open wounds on my leg to relieve pressure)) with skin grafts. In order to do this surgery they had to use anesthesia to put me to sleep well the affects of that still haven't worn off completely so if my writing is a little off I apologize, and if it turns out to be better than when I'm not a bit woo hoo don't tell me…******

_Yuki ran his hand through his hair sighing as he looked at the girl at his feet. "Ayame," he started looking up at his brother only to look down swiftly at Tohru again. "Put your clothes on!"_

"_Oh but dear brother you should be proud of your body! I am!" Ayame replied laughing as he picked up his purple duster and putting it back on._

"_Shut up and help me." _

_Ayame nodded and went to the girl staring at her blinking his golden eyes._

"_Oh just grab her wrists," Yuki sighed grabbing her ankles, but as they tried to lift her Ayame's hand slipped causing him to drop poor Tohru on her head. _

"_Oops."_

"_Ayame this is not an oops you could of seriously hurt her!" _

"_I'm sorry!" He yelled. "Maybe I should take her ankles?" Ayame asked looking at Tohru's short pink shorts. _

"_Brother now is not the time for perverted thoughts," Yuki said the anger in his voice apparent. _

"_Oh but Yuki you it is just a normal thing for a man to have certain thoughts wale looking at a beautiful lady such as her," Ayame stated waving his hands around meaningful._

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_But-" He started but was cut off by his brother's hand connecting with the back of his head._

"_I said shut up."_

"_Fine," He then reached down and grabbed Tohru's wrists again this time making sure that he had a firm grip. Yuki then bent down and took hold of Tohru's ankles expertly hiding his blush as certain thoughts entered his mind as he looked at the beautiful girl. _

_End of Flashback…_

Yuki blushed again as the thought entered his mind again, quickly he shook his head as he heard a knock at the door…

**Author Note: Ok I'm gonna end it here sorry guys but I'm really tired surgery sucks…I need to take a nap. I just wanted to get something out to you all sorry it took so long but I'm trying to make the next chapters longer I have some good ideas for the next chapters!!! Hope you all like it remember review please?? **

**PhotoPhantom **


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: I'm so so so so so sorry I haven't Posted in FOREVER I've been soooooo busy with doctor stuff -- it sucks, but now my mind is clearer not on any pain meds and that's good

**Author Note: I'm so so so so so sorry I haven't Posted in FOREVER I've been soooooo busy with doctor stuff -- it sucks, but now my mind is clearer not on any pain meds and that's good. I'm going to try and post more often from now on again I'm really sorry I've been neglecting you all don't kill me!! Enjoy this chapter **

**Oh yeah and Fruits Basket does not belong to me and never will cry **

Yuki blushed as the thought entered his mind again, quickly he shook his head as he heard a knock at the door. When he answered the door Hatori was standing there looking at his watch.

"Hatori," Yuki said slightly bowing his head.

"Where is he?"

"Thanks for the hello," he said under his breath as he led Hatori to the couch where the two unconscious people lay.

Hatori knelt by Kyo placing his hand on Kyo's head then just as quickly snatching it away.

"He's burning up, Yuki, Ayame; I need you to go get me a cold wash cloth"

Both Ayame and Yuki got up as fast as they could running for the bathroom, running right into each other falling to the floor. Hatori stood sighing and walked to the bathroom getting a cold wash cloth and bringing it back laying it across Kyo's forehead.

Kyo moaned reaching his hand up to his head throwing the wash cloth across the room, sitting up he mumbled 'I'm fine'.

"Kyo…rest," Hatori said sternly laying Kyo back down as Yuki retrieved the cloth.

"Leave me alone Hatori…."

"So your memory is coming back"

"What?"

"You had amnesia, do you remember what happened?"

"I remember walking through the forest…..then….nothing….but then she found me," All four men looked at the sleeping Tohru, just as Kyo began to speak a loud ring came from Hatori's pocket. He looked down pulling out his cell phone.

"Yes….No….Sure….Ok….Tohru Honda….Oh Ok" Pushing the end button he slipped it back in his pocket the other three men looking at him.

"Who was it Hatori?" Ayame asked running this fingers through his silver hair.

"Kagura."

That word struck fear in to Kyo's heart, not sure why he sat by Tohru's head his hand moving to her cheek thumb stroking softly. Then realizing what he was doing he pulled his hand away swiftly blushing. Tohru stirred softly her eyes moving slightly fingers twitching Kyo watched her sleep the thought of Kagura leaving his mind, he realized over the last few days, he had fallen for her.

A loud knocking erupted from the door and Tohru yelped jumping up this startling Kyo into jumping as well his chin hitting Tohru's head Tohru's hands flung to her head rubbing away the pain. Kyo now being confused and slightly loopy fell forward his face buried in Tohru's chest, she squeaked in response.

Ayame chuckled at the scene before him, this was gonna be good!

Kagura some how burst through the door, eyes wild she entered the room the first thing that met her eyes was the face of Tohru. She looked down, there was her beloved Kyo his face buried in the chest of the girl.

"KYO!!" He jumped up eyes wide.

"K-Kagura?"

"Where have you been?!" She screeched walking farther into the room her hands balled into fists. "Why haven't you called, and who is this?! Your cheeting on me?!"

Hatori opened his mouth about to say something but decided aginst his protest when Kagura glared at him, his eye had been injured once he didn't need it to happen again.

"But Kagura you two were never together."

"Ayame…." Her rage turned to him, her face an inch away from his in a moment, he gulped.

"Wh-whats going on here?" Tohru asked squeaking out the question.

"I'm not sure," Kyo answered her.

"You ran away from home! Were we not good enough for you?!"

"But-but, I don't remember any of this!" He grabbed his head again his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Give him some room" Hatori said pushing past Kagura and Ayame, he put his hand to Kyo's head but met only air because Kyo had transformed into a cat.

"Mr. Kitty…" Tohru said softly pulling him into her lap stroking his head softly.

"Ky-"

"Please Ms. Kagura, let him sleep" Kagura frowned nodding and sat in the chair beside the couch.

_Kyo's Dream_

"_Kyo come back he__re, you still have training!" _

"_Leave me alone Shishou I need to go out for a while to clear my head, please." Shishou nodded understanding the frustration from that day, a lot had happened. His father had stopped by, that was the first time Kyo had ever hit some one out of true anger. He was the most upset he had ever been and he knew how much trouble he was going to get in with Akito. His father had gotten close with Akito both of their hatred for the cat had brought them closer. _

_Kyo walked down the hill from the dojo and into the woods he sighed, punching a tree he closed his eyes the angry face of his father with a broken nose showed on his eye lids. _

"_Why did you have to die mother? Why did you leave me, I know I'm just a monster…but can't I be loved?" Tears swelled in his eyes. "Why? Don't I deserve love too?" The tears came faster his mind racing he fell to his knees as the lightning struck. "Why?!" He let the tears fall freely sobbing he leaned his head against the tree, lighting struck again. He looked up at the sky, he hated rain. _

_He stood to walk back to the dojo to dry off, he took a step forward just as the lighting struck the tree. The tree caught on fire the rain putting it out almost instantly, the fire that still remained ate through the branch above his head. He heard the crack after it was too late, the branch fell hitting his head hard, he fell his eyes closed the stress to his body transforming his body to that of a cat. _

Kyo blinked sitting up he scratched his chest at the itch he felt, he looked down seeing the pattern of a familiar blanket. He blinked again looking around. "Tohru?" He heard a soft 'Mmm' from across the room, he smiled and sat up the blanket sliding off his chest he looked down realizing he had no clothes on. Kyo stood wrapping the blanket around his waist he walked to Tohru and placed his hand on her shoulder pushing slightly to wake her he saw a tear fall down her cheek. He froze, she was crying why was she crying?

"Kyo?" It was Kagura.

"What is it?" He turned making sure the blanket was tight around his waist.

"I've missed you so much," She stepped closer "Why wont you accept me?" Again she took a step forward. "Why wont you love me?" She was now nose to nose with him, her voice got softer. "I love you Kyo," Those words he had longed to hear for so long, his eyes became wide he stopped in his process of backing up. Kagura tilted up her toes holding her up her lips parted eyes half lidded she stole a kiss from Kyo, he was too stunned to move. A small gasp was heard from behind him they broke apart Kyo's eyes were wide he turned and the look he saw from Tohru made his heart sink. Her eyes were full of tears the look of betrayal shone from deep within her eyes.

"G-Get out, please," She asked softly holding herself close, Hatori and Ayame watched from the other side of the room.

"T-Tohru…"

"Just get out please, you've found your family now go home." She opened the door her head hung low to hide the tears. "Please, go," Ayame was the first to walk to her he took in a deep breath and left Hatori followed soon after.

"I have no clothes on…" Tohru walked to the couch grabbed his clothes and pushed them into Kagura's hands and pushed them both out of the door.

"Goodbye Kyo."

**Author Note: I'm so very sorry it has taken me so long to post again! But here is the first of more chapters soon to come! Thank you all for sticking out the long wait, enjoy, tell me what you think! **

**Love,**

**PhotoPhantom**


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: Oooooo last chapter was a good one XD well I think it was, still waiting on more reviews

**Author Note: Oooooo last chapter was a good one XD well I think it was, still waiting on more reviews!! I think we may be getting close to the end of the story here Wooooo you'll just have to wait and see teehee. I wanted to mention this as well, I've written this story for my kitty Zeus. Now I know that sounds a bit weird but he has been my best friend through thick and thin always lending a paw when I've needed help, plus he's watched me write more then half this story So thank you Zeus. Heehee and yes he's watching me write this. **

**Yeah yeah and I don't own Fruits Basket. **

Tohru watched them leave she closed the door hanging her head; she walked slowly to her couch. The back of her heals hit the couch and she fell to the comfort of something that never changed, her couch it had been there since she moved in. It was the first thing she bought. It was her first friend, she rolled on her stomach and squeaked starting to drench the couch cushion with her tears. 'Mother, I trusted someone and was hurt, I know his memory was gone…but she didn't have to do it right in front of me?' She sobbed again her eyes trained on the picture of her mother hanging above her door. "Mom, what should I do?" She moved her arms up under her head hoping to sleep at least a little bit this night, her eyes drifted closed. Just as she fell into the land of dreams a loud knocking woke her from her slumber.

"Tohru, please open up!" She jerked awake sitting up she blinked and rubbed her eyes, the person knocked again.

Tohru quickly wiped the tears away from her face and stood, she walked slowly to the door not wanting to face whoever was there to see her. They knocked again, she set her hand on the door knob tears filling her eyes again she wiped them away and opened the door. There stood Hana and Uo with a basket of fruit.

"Ha-Hana…Uo?" She stuttered in surprise the tears coming easier now that the ones she trusted were here.

"Oh dear Tohru, what happened?" Uo asked stepping into her friend's apartment gulping Tohru into a hug. Tohru sobbed into Uo's shirt, her small hands wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I let myself get too close," She cried as Hana stepped in closing the door behind her, she walked beside Uo and wrapped her arms around Tohru from the side.

"Tohru dear, what happened?" Hana asked bringing her to the couch.

"I-I" She sobbed. "I was falling in love with him" She cried. "It felt so nice, but…he-he" She sobbed more.

"Shhhh dear Tohru, everything will be alright. Just you wait." Uo and Hana sat their arms wrapped around Tohru until she fell asleep.

"Hana we have to do something," Uo whispered to her friend making sure not to wake Tohru.

"There is no need."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyo was thrown down on the floor in front of Akito their family leader; Akito's cold eyes looked into Kyo's the hatred of the cat's freedom ran deep.

"What do you want Akito?!" Akito let the bird fly away and stood walking to Kyo.

"Your freedom."

"What freedom?! I have no freedom I have no life to look forward to except being locked away!" Akito walked closer hands balled into fists.

"At least you were able to have some freedom," Akito said under his breath. "Stand up you scum!" He said kicking Kyo in the stomach making him cough.

"Leave me alone, let me enjoy what time I have."

"No! You will never be happy, your not aloud! No one could ever love you anyway, why should you even try?"

"Shut up, some one could love me."

"You really think someone could love a hideous monster like you?!" He laughed tilting his head back. "Your just a worthless piece of nothing!" Akito bent down and slapped Kyo across the face sending the young man to the ground. "Why don't you just die?! That's all your good for!"

"Why don't you just shut up!!" Kyo stood standing a full three inches above Akito his eyes narrowed nails digging into the palms of his hands. "You're the one who should die, you make all our lives miserable! You make us fear you so you can have some sick control over us! I'm sick of it, so is everyone else but they are too scared to say anything!" Kyo growled raising his fist above his head ready to strike Akito.

"You wouldn't dare," He said though his eyes gave away the fear he felt.

"You want to bet?!" His fist came down his eyes trained on the person in front of him, it would be so sweet. He had wanted to do this for so long but revenge was not to be found, Hatori was behind him holding his wrist in place. "Let go of me!" Kyo screamed struggling to be free.

Akito smirked. "Get him out of my sight, lock him away in the cats cage!"

"But Akito, its to early, he still has time."

"Shut up Hatori! Lock him away!"

"No! Let me go Hatori you can't do this to me!" Kyo struggled trying to get free his eyes filling up with tears. "Tohru! Please Hatori, don't do this!" He raised his voice louder trying to get free as Shigure came in grabbing the other arm. "Let me go!"

"Take him away!" Akito pointed to the door his arm shaking slightly at the rage he saw in Kyo's eyes.

"NO!" In an instant Kyo slid his arm from Shigure's grasp punched Hatori in the nose and ran out the door.

"Get him! Get him before he comes back to kill me!"

"I do not think he is going to be coming back here any time soon."

"Do what I say! Now go!" With that Shigure and Hatori ran out the door grabbing Haru and Yuki on the way to contain him.

Kyo was crying, he didn't want to go he knew he would have to but he had time! Why did this happen he found someone to love, someone that may have loved him. He cried out into the night the sound of his sorrow making the birds in the trees chatter at the sound. He let it out running he cried, he was scared he didn't want to be confined to a cage. His lungs hurt, he wanted, needed to stop but he knew if he did he would be caught.

"I don't want to die alone," He sobbed falling to the ground his hands scraping on the rocks. "I don't want to be alone!" The four found him like this dirty and broken crying and alone. Yuki was shocked, he had never seen the cat this way, he was always cocky and loud. The sight made him stumble and come to a stop his arms held tight around his waist his own tears about to spill, but oddly they were not for the cat. He wanted to cry for himself for his blindness.

"Yuki, we need your help," Haru called pulling on Kyo's arm Hatori and Shigure knocked to the ground. Yuki composed himself not wanting the others to see him weakened. Walking forward he grabbed Kyo's other arm lifting him from the ground.

"Why can't we just leave him out here and tell Akito we lost him?" Haru asked putting Kyo's arm over his shoulder.

"Akito would find out, he always finds out," Hatori said standing the bruise over his right eye becoming more evident.

Kyo sobbed, "Please, don't do this to me." Yuki brought his hand down across Kyo's neck knocking him out.

"Thank you Yuki, maybe this will make it easier on him," The four men turned to Shigure as he spoke, all of them having a small understanding of what Kyo was feeling.

**Author Note: I know it might seem like it cuts off a little early but its 4:03 in the morning and I need sleep lol. Leave a review please they inspire me almost as much as my kitty does . Goodbye and Goodnight for now **

**PhotoPhantom **


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: I'm glad you all are enjoying the story

**Author Note: I'm glad you all are enjoying the story . I really think it may be getting close to the end but what do I know I'm just the author XD and a warning there are some spoilers from the series teehee. Sorry I didn't update last night or early this morning as the case usually is, I had my first archery lesson and am completely plumb tuckered out. **

Chapter 13

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Kyo sat up sighing, sleep was the only way to get away from the pain anymore, Shishou was band from coming to see him. Akito came regularly to mock and torture him, constantly stealing his bracelet forcing him to transform. He had stopped crying, the first nights he had been there for a week he did not sleep he cried letting it all out, now he just sat an emotionless shell. There were holes in the wall where he punched blood where his knuckles had cracked. He had broken out once, but was easily caught by Yuki. Yuki talked to him once, thinking he was asleep, he had told him all of his feelings. There was a girl, named Machi. Yuki had apologized to Kyo, of coarse thinking he was asleep, he said sorry for never understanding what he had to deal with. Then he was banned too from ever going near Kyo.

Kyo had given up all hope, so he thought for today he was looking out the window in his cell just like he always had. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw someone he thought he would never see again. Her brown hair floated on the breeze her purse held over her shoulder.

'Mom, I don't know why I've been asked here today…I haven't stopped thinking of Kyo since that night. I know it's not healthy, but I can't help myself, there was just something about him.' She could see the understanding smile in her mothers face as she talked to her, oh how she wished she was still here to comfort her, to protect her. Her mind was set at ease at knowing that Uo and Hana were just a speed dial away. 'Please keep me safe mom.' With one last thought to her mother she walked up the stairs to the main house.

"Ah, Tohru Honda, it is a pleasure to meet you," The voice came from around the corner; the voice was week and at the same time strong. There was deep pain laced in the voice, Tohru walked forward a few steps trying to get a look at the person.

"Umm, I-I can hear you but I can't see you…" The voice chuckled and then stepping around the corner was Akito.

"Well Tohru Honda, I finally get to meet the _slut _who tried to steal my family from me," Her eyes grew wide.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me!" He walked closer now nose to nose with Tohru he grabbed her hand squeezing his fingers around her fingers.

"I don't even know who you are!" The tears were pushing out of the corner of her eyes as she was led down the hall to a large room where familiar faces stood.

"I am Akito Sohma, the leader of the Sohma family." She staggered for a moment this was about the man Kyo.

"What did I do?"

"You tried to steal my family!"

"Please I don't know what you're talking about!" Everyone in the room flinched as Akito's hand struck the girl, she fell to the ground lip busted.

"Akito, stop it."

"Shut up Hatori, you can't tell me what to do." He glared at the man as he pulled Tohru up by her hair. Just as he was about to slap her again he was tackled to the ground.

"Quick Ms. Honda run, please let me deal with this," Tohru whimpered getting up she recognized her next door neighbor, ever since the day she had told them to leave they hadn't said more then a hello to each other. She began to run, but something in her wouldn't let her run to her friends, the same feeling she felt that night in the rain. She ran toward the back, over stones and threw grass. She stopped dead in her tracks at a glimmer of orange out of the corner of her eye. 'Kyo…?' She walked up to the door and saw the broken man, his hair had grown longer his clothes were clean face shaven; she walked closer to the door. Looking through the bars their eyes met, Kyo fell off his bed scrambling to the door his arms came through the bars. It had been so long since he had seen another human being.

"What are you doing here Tohru?"

"I was asked here today," She put her hands in his butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "I don't know why, and who is this Akito person?" Kyo's eyes became cold.

"Akito asked you here, Tohru you need to go."

"But, your locked up we need to get you out." She said franticly searching for some way to open the door.

"It's no use Tohru, Akito has the key, he's the only one who can get in." Her eye brows knitted together in concentration.

"Maybe Hana can help!"

"Who?" Tohru reached into her purse pulling out her cell phone, just as she hit the two the phone was snatched out of her hand. Kyo was growling at Hatori as he stood his thumb on the end button. Akito and Kureno followed close behind.

"Well cat, it looks like your little _whore _has come to try and save you." Akito chuckled. "Should we show her what you really are?"

"Akito no, please." Kyo's knuckles were white as he gripped the bars in front of his face.

"The cat begs! Kureno look what I made him do the cat begs!" Akito laughed walking up to the bars. "Hatori, Kureno, hold her." They nodded both sets of eyes sad at what was about to happen, they held Tohru back her arms latched with theirs. Akito slipped his hands into the kimono he was warring and pulled out the key to Kyo's prison.

"Akito, no," He pleated backing himself into the corner of the room his hands behind his back. "Don't let her see, just don't let her come back, please, please Akito!" For the first time in six months he felt something more then pain, he was scared no one had seen since Kagura.

"Hatori Kureno, bring her in," He smirked placing his hand on Kyo's shoulder, fingernails digging into his skin. Akito stopped and walked out the door turning to the stunned Yuki. "Yuki come, I need you to hold him down." Yuki looked wide eyed at him his mouth open. He shook his head no, not wanting to see what was happening. Akito walked to him eyes a mere slit. "Yuki, you will listen, or do you want to share the cats fate, not aloud to see your dear Machi?" Yuki's eyes got wider.

"H-how did you…"

"Yuki, you can not hide anything from me, when will you all learn that. I am god." He lunged forward grabbing Yuki by the hair dragging him into the room.

**Author note: I know it is a bit short but I'm getting sick TT I hope you like it leave a review and its going to get better sorry if I'm bumming you all out. Thanks for reading! **

**PhotoPhantom**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author note: I hope you all liked the last chapter, and I know poor Yuki and Kyo :'( lol. I want to apologize if the slight language offended anyone, Akito is a bad guy :p we can all gang up on him later. **

Chapter 14

Yuki stood behind Kyo holding his arms Kyo unable to move.

"Yuki, why are you doing this?" Kyo asked being still he figured out already that he couldn't move. Yuki just stood quiet unwilling to speak up.

"Watch closely Tohru, see what he _really _is," Akito smirked grabbing Kyo's wrist, his fingers digging into his arm, knuckles turning white. He ripped the bracelet off throwing it across the room. Kyo screamed falling to the ground, his bones began to change, skin moving around it. Tohru's nose scrunched up, the smell that was filling the room smelled like the dead. Yuki gagged, turning his head he threw up in the corner of the room. Kyo screamed again his screams becoming deeper, more beast like. His hair fading into his skin, face morphing into a snout. Claws took place where his fingers had been, his ears pointed and grew longer, his eyes becoming more cat like, his elbows and knees seem to break and twist. Then there standing in front of Tohru was the most hideous thing she had ever seen, her eyes were wide her body had fallen lax. Kyo looked her in the eyes, he saw the fear in her, his heart hurt at the sight. He growled glaring at Akito, jumping forward he snatched his bracelet away from him and dashed out the door scraping his arm on the way out the door.

"Hatori, Yuki, Kureno go after him!" Hatori and Kureno ran out without a second thought, Yuki hesitated backing against the wall. "Yuki, go!"

"No Akito, this has gone far enough."

"Yuki, do not make me angry."

"No Akito I'm not listening anymore," Akito was nose to nose with Yuki, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"You _will _do what I say, or you will pay the consequence," Yuki held his head high.

"You do not own me Akito, I will do what I w-" Before he could finish his sentence he was doubled over, Akito's fist was still hard against his stomach. Yuki coughed blood dripping onto his chin.

"Yuki, I do own you." He pulled him closer the heat of his breath on Yuki's cheek. "Now you _will _do as I say or I will make it worse. Imagine what would happen if I had Hatori visit your precious Machi?" Yuki gasped squeezing the bottom of his shirt. "I am your god Yuki, you belong to me, and you will never escape." With that Akito slammed Yuki's head against the wall. "Now go!" He staggered out his hand holding his head.

Tohru sat on the ground crying, 'what is this person?' She moved slowly trying to get out of there without being noticed, but before she could make it out the door Akito noticed and turned.

"Where do you think your going? You know our secret, I can't let you leave not until your memory is erased." He swung his arm our catching her wrist and threw her against the wall, her head hit and knocked her out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyo lay on the ground his eyes cast up at the stars 'God why? Why am I like this?' He started to slip into a light sleep when he heard the snapping of twigs. He jumped away, but in mid jump his body began to change back. He fell hard to the ground as his bones began to morph back to his human form. Kyo screamed laying on his back, his bones cracked and curved back to normal. It never hurt when he changed, but the transformation was not a comfortable one. Hatori and Kureno stood beside him waiting for the change to be complete.  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kyo whimpered pushing off the ground standing up. They kept quiet at his question as they held his arms pulling him through the trees.

"You won't take me!" Kyo growled pushing his feet into the dirt holding him in place.

"Kyo, please don't make this hard on all of us," Hatori said holding his arm tighter around Kyo's.

"No, I will not let my life end because of you!" He pulled his arm out of Kureno's arm and punched Hatori in the cheek, Kyo punched him again for good measure then kicked Kureno's feet out from under him.

"Kyo wait," Kureno struggled to say. "You have to come back, Akito has Tohru."

"What, how do you know that?" Kyo asked pulling him up.

"Akito thinks I am his right hand man, he tells me everything that was his plan from the start." Kyo dashed off back to the main house passing by Hana and Uo.

"Hey, was that the guy that was in Tohru's apartment?" Hana nodded and walked forward, Uo followed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tohru's eyes fluttered as she sat up, her hands went to her head. 'What happened?' She sat up looking around the room, she gasped, there in front of the mirror was the man who had knocked her out. Tohru gasped again, it was a woman.

"Umm, Miss?" Tohru spoke standing from the bed she was laying on. The woman turned her face scrunched up in a snarl.

"Don't talk to me."

"But miss…"

"I said don't talk to me!" Akito screamed making Tohru jump.

"I'm sorry," She said scooting back against the wall pulling her knees to her chest; she looked up at the sound of someone bursting through the door. There was Kyo his face flushed from running.

"Akito let her go!"

**Author Note: I hope you are enjoying the story, I've decided that I'm going to update weekdays and break on the weekend till school starts then it will be switched Thanks for reading. Please leave a review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author note: Dear readers I am so sorry, I apologize a thousand times over for the LONG delay. T.T…My computer died and I had to have it fixed, there was no way for me to update and yes is was gone this whole time. I hope you all can forgive my horrid absence over this time. Thank you for reading and keep reviewing please ^.^ **

**And I hope you have loved the story so far because this is the second to LAST chapter!!! Enjoy!**

**PhotoPhantom**

**Chapter Fifteen **

Akito chuckled turning towards Kyo.

"So _cat_ you choose to show your face before me even after you disgraced this whole family by running away and breaking a family tradition?!" She said walking to Kyo now nose to nose with the orange haired boy. Kyo shuttered at the death glare Akito was giving him as her hands slipped under his strands of orange hair to lie against the back of his neck.

"T-Tohru, get out while you can, he can't get both of us" Akito laughed her grip tightening around the back of Kyo's neck. Her fingernails dug into his skin blood started to peek to the surface as she forced him to the wall by Tohru. Akito laughed more as Shigure walked in Yuki close behind, his head hung low. He felt like crap, he liked Tohru she was the nicest person he had met on the "outside". _I'm sorry Miss Tohru. _He thought to himself his arms wrapped around his stomach. _Why am I so weak? I envy you Kyo, why should you be able to glare with hatred at the person I hate the most, but not me?_ The small voice in the back of his head whispered that the cat was stronger; the cat deserved someone like Tohru. Tears peeked in his eyes, he wanted to hit Akito, he wanted to see _himself_ hit Akito. Not Kyo, not anyone else, _him._ He took a step forward Shigure watched him out of the corner of his eye. His fist was clenched so tight his knuckles were white. His arm moved before his brain had a chance to think things through, his fist connected _hard_ with Akito's face. The expression on her face as his fist hit was priceless, shock and fear spread instantaneously.

Her eyes watered her lip was bleeding, three thoughts raced through her head _Who dare hit me?! Y-Yuki? _And …_w-why? _Tears started to fall, Akito moved into the corner her knees brought close to her chest. She mumbled over and over "Yuki, why? Yuki, why?" She rocked back and forth her eyes confused and hurt, Akito covered her face with both hands a small bruise was forming. As Kyo comforted Tohru, Tohru watched the young family leader cry out of the corner of her eye. Tohru pushed away from Kyo's arm he pulled her back and she crawled away the sight of the woman crying too much for her giving heart. Akito didn't notice as she got closer, until the arms were around her shoulders, she hadn't expected that. Akito jolted up knocking Tohru on her butt, getting up Tohru came back over holding Akito closer to her.

"Everything is ok Akito,"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" She screamed pushing herself closer to the corner, Tohru pulled her back the strain making her muscles hurt. "HOW CAN… you say that?" Akito's words were broken as she spoke tears streaming down her face. "How can…you don't know that…you don't…they have to love me…it's…it's…it's the way it is supposed to be!" She clawed at Tohru's arms. "THEY CAN'T LEAVE ME! its against the rules!" Her eyes were crazed as her nailes dug deeper into Tohru's arm.

"Pl-please Akito, your hurting me." Tohru whispered pain laced in every word, the tone of Tohru's voice made something in Akito stop, her hands loosened eyes wide.

"I…I'm sorry…"All eyes in the room were wide they have never heard those words come out of Akito's mouth. Tohru smiled pulling Akito closer her eyes shining with a motherly glow, just as Tohru's chin touched the top of Akito's head they fell, both their eyes closing the world going black.

"Tohru! Tohru!" Kyo called but to no avail, the young girl was out cold.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tohru woke pulling her body off the couch her head throbbing.

"What happened?" She mumbled to herself rubbing her head, she heard a noise to her left her head following in a swift movement. There standing all around her was people she knew, and those she didn't. Kyo, Yuki, and others stood there looking down at her soft smiles on all their faces.

"Thank you Tohru, you have saved us all." A young boy with black and white hair said as he walked closer.

"What?" Was all Tohru could say in response, Kyo walked to her sitting next to her feet placing his hand on her knee.

"You saved us Tohru, you broke the curse."

"Curse?" Kyo laughed, only she would forget.

"You know, I turned into a cat?" Her eyes went wide.

"How did I…did you…really...what?" Everyone laughed as she stuttered over words, Hatori stepped forward a small smile tickling his lips.

"May I explain Ms. Tohru?" He asked as Tohru sat up on the couch sitting close to Kyo, her face flushing when his hand enclosed around hers. "You see, Akito was born as the leader of this family and thus took on the role of god over the animals. She had control over us on whether or not we would be free. Due to her sad and lonely past she did not want to chance letting us go, so none of us were free."

"Akito is a girl?" Kyo asked his eyes wide; Tohru giggled looking at him for a moment before giving Hatori her attention.

"Yes Kyo, Akito is a girl. Shall I continue with the explanation?" Kyo nodded his thumb stroking the back of Tohru's hand. "As I was saying, Akito was scared to be left alone the fear her mother placed in her long ago. She could not let us go, but there was something else that none of us knew. You Ms. Tohru were meant to be the leader or god of this family." Tohru gasped her free hand flying to her heart.

"You passed out because the power from Akito came to rest in your lovely little body" Ayame said snickering at the glares he got from Kyo and Yuki.

"Aya, please be quiet I want to hear the rest of the story!"

"Shigure you know it, you were there."

"I know Hatori, I just like the story!" Hatori rolled his eyes.

"What does all this mean? How could I be meant to be the leader?"

"Fate has a funny twist that is sure, but I will get to that in a moment." Tohru nodded letting him continue. "Your loving spirit and kind heart made you perfect for this position, but there was a small snag. You were not the daughter of anyone in this family, so the logical thing is that you would marry into the family."

"But you had to go and fall in love with the cat over there," Yuki said pointing to Kyo, who glared in return.

"Shut the hell up you stupid Rat!"

"Technically he isn't a rat anymore…" Hatsuharu spoke softly his arms crossed over his chest.

"Shut up cow."

"Now, now boys calm down." Instantly the room became quiet.

"That is the power of the god of this family," The beautiful Rin said as she walked through the still men.

"What is?"

"They can't move or speak, you told them to be calm, so their bodies will not move until you say otherwise."

"Ohmygoodness! I'm so sorry; you can move you don't have to listen to me!" Tohru stuttered for the second time.

"And that is exactly why _you _have the power," Kyo said pulling Tohru's hand back into his.

"If you all will allow, I would like to finish the story."

"Please go on sir! I'm sorry for the interruption!"

"It's quite alright Ms. Tohru. As I was saying, you fell in love with the cat and like many years before, the cat is meant to be locked up when he is of age because of the creature they turn into. It was highly unlikely that you would be able to marry when he was locked up so you would never take your place as the head of the family." Hatori walked to a chair in the room, tired of standing he sat crossing one leg over the other. "When you confronted Akito and did what you did, she loved you. She saw you as the mother she always wanted."

"Before you say anything about how scary this is and how weird it is, please take a moment to think about it." Shigure said his eyes serious.

"I didn't think it was weird…" She replied whispering, a calm look took over Shigure's face.

"I'm sorry that all of this is just suddenly thrust upon you Ms. Tohru I hope that if you have any problems you will come to us for help?"

"Of course!" He smiled.

"We best be going, it is late." Tohru looked up at the clock which read 4:07 am.

"Oh my! It is late, I'm sorry I kept you all here so late, please go get some rest!" One by one they left, all but one remained in Tohru's small apartment, Kyo Sohma. "Aren't you going?"

"What, do you want me gone that bad?" Kyo asked.

"No, no, no, no,! That's not it, you need your rest as well!" Kyo laughed standing from his position pulling Tohru with him. He lead her to her bedroom, the first place they had met, he laughed. "What is it?"

"I was thinking about the first time we met." Tohru blinked her head turning to the side in confusion. Kyo laughed as he stopped a few feet from her room. "You couldn't of forgotten that fast." Her face turned a bright red as her memories flooded back to her. "Ah, so you do remember!" Kyo laughed then his face became more serious. "I…I would like to try something…" She nodded the blush still bright on her face. Slowly and softly his hands touched her waist pulling her close, her heart pounded in her chest his following suit. Her head rested softly against his chest the sound of his heart calming hers as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Oh Tohru! This is wonderful!" His tears hit the top of her head and she tried to pull back worrying something was wrong. "No, please…it's been so long…I haven't been hugged in so long and have never wanted to hug someone more than I do you." Tohru blushed brighter as he picked her up making his way to her room, she realized she was tired. Her eyes began to droop when Kyo laid her on the bed, he sat close to her his eyes shining with something he had not felt in so long, love.

"Thank you Tohru, so much" He leaned down kissing her forehead as her last bit of consciousness slipped into the realm of dreams.

**Author Note: Aww isn't that sweet! Not quite the end my dear readers! There is one more chapter :) The Epilogue! I hope you all have enjoyed this story, I know I have! I can't believe we are to the end, thank you all again for staying faithful to my story even when I was gone for so long, and through all the misspelled words and horrid grammar and punctuation. Tell me what you think of it, as always reviews are loved and treasured, until next time!**

**PhotoPhantom **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note: *sniffles* this is the last chapter and sadly it's going to be a short one. *sniffles again* But fear not my faithful readers! There is another, and dare I say better story coming up! It has to do with magic spells and yes it is a love story! Hope you all enjoy this last chapter! **

**Till next time,**

**PhotoPhantom **

Chapter 16

"Kisa dear could you please take Aizakku and Kurisutii to school today I have some errands to attend to," Tohru said as she pulled the puffy blue jacket over her son. "I want you to behave Aizakku, promise me you will?"

"I promise mama." The boy said brushing his light brown hair out of his face. Tohru sighed a happy sigh, her life was perfect, her two kids were wonderful, her husband and her had been together for 4 years now.

"You know they have no choice but to listen to you dear." Tohru smiled when her husband's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her against him. His lips rested on her neck making Goosebumps appear over her arms.

"Ok we are on our way," Kisa giggled picking up the younger of the children. "Come on Kurisutii, time to go." Giggling again she put the young girls orange hair in a pony tail and took the two children out the door.

Kyo pulled her closer wrapping his arms tighter.

"Well it looks like we are alone Mrs. Sohma," He smiled. "I'll never get tired of that." Tohru smiled as she turned in his arms to face him, kissing him deeply she hugged him back.

"You know, I've always wanted more than two kids." Winking at Kyo she trotted up the stairs.

"Wait I thought you had errands!" He called after her.

"I lied!" He laughed chasing after her.

**Author Note: I know, I know it's so short :'( but again I say fear not because I'm working on the new one! I hoped you enjoyed this fan fiction, I know I did. I look forward to hearing your comments on the next. **

**Thank you all,**

**PhotoPhantom**


End file.
